Fic hackers
by fallenenjimon
Summary: (Final!) Sherri tells us about the future of springfeild. (Warnings: Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai hints and this doesn't make sence.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the simpsons, but I do own the orginial characters.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sherri Long chun, that's me. What? never knew I had a asian last name? Well I don't, it is a conuncidce that I have that last name...... Who am I kidding? I'm part chinese, which explains why I have pale skin. Doesn't it?  
  
So, your wondering why I denied being part asian? To be truthfull, when I was younger the other kids used to pick on me for being "diffrent" with my pale skin, red eyes and purple hair, the way I spoke (I had a slight acsent untill I was about 9, it toke four years in speech class to get rid of it) and the fact I looked alittle to "slant-eyed" for the adults.  
Yes, the adults said THAT, I was a sad little girl. Terri on the other hand was accepted quickly, she had brown eyes insted of red, more clammy paleness to her (why they like THAT is beyond even me) and a bit of cutthroatness that they wanted. She had all the friends (even been nearly betroved a few times) and was favored by all the adults, even now when she "flawnts" her "things" at every boy on the football team.  
  
Sweet sixteen, that's how old we are now. She a cheerleader (*Couch*Slut!*Couch*) and has straight "A"s in alot of classes, as my friend Spookie always said "I bet that she'd open somethin', and it isn't a book!".  
Me on the other hand I'm a honest "A" student in alot of classes (so I suck at spelling and grammer, sue me!) and a member of a little group called "Obakemono no kyapuutaa" which means "computer of the ghost things", it was Spookie's idea to call ourselves that, Bart second the mostion (gee, I wonder why).  
If you're wondering, Spookie is this 14 year old hacker that lives in this old semi in the abandon junkyard, he's 4'11", gray haired (from the spikes that poke out from under the orange beanie with a metal "skull" on it) and green eyed, he looks like a bishounen from thouse doujinshi that bart hides under his bed.  
Bart.... Man has he grown in a fine young man, long spiked hair grooved back (and defie the laws of nature), blue eyed and not a scar anywhere, even after all the fights he's been in and the things he'd seen, of do to the things he saw he is completly diffrent from the bart we knew years ago, he created Obake no kyapuutaa for some reason that he hasn't told us yet (I supect Spookie knows though, and it involves the supernatural)..... I'm rambling, aren't I?  
Sorry, but I want to fill you in about the "new" aqua city, springfeild's new name after the insident at the school that unleashed these "things" into our streets. My family and I were in beijing visting grandma and grandpa, the only people that I allow to acknowage that I'm part asian. After a few days, from what I heard, Bart and Spookie were seen walking away from ground zero and the monsters disappeared.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
I waited for the bus to come like I usally do on monday mornings, dressed in the standered issued school uniform. Terri was arguing with mom and dad about the way she was dressed, or the lack of there fore.  
  
The bus rolled up to the curve and knocked down the mailbox like it usally did, dad cursed like he usally did (but it was more aimed at Terri then normally, all well). We got on board, Terri took the front of the bus and I took the "loser" end of the bus.  
  
When we reached the school I saw Bart and Milhouse Von houten by the statue discusing about something, when I got close I caught the final part of their concervation "....Soul X, that's why there here" Milhouse said, Bart knowdist me and they both hushed and looked at me.  
  
"Sherri, I've looking for you" Bart said as he straighten out his gakuen fuku* jacket (*school uniform) while he pushed away from the base of the statue, "I need you to do me a favor, a very importent favor...." the look in his eyes spoke in volumes of how importent this is, "I need you to keep an eye on my sister-" I felt my heart skip a beat, I'll explain later. "- And make sure that she stays away from martin at all cost."  
  
'At all cost' thouse words struck very deep in me. Okay, something was going on here and it was deep. When I first join the Obake no kyapuutaa I found them (Spookie, Bart, Milhouse and Munce) very strange and once in a while thought about leaving, untill I saw alot of unnatural stuff they pointed out like That how odd Ralf is, not "I can do a cartwheel" during lunch type odd, more "daemonical evil" odd.  
  
Okay, okay. I'm rambling and not making sence, I was just adding a little "detph" to my shallow romance since I wasn't around for the good parts. Sucks, I know.  
  
I gladly accept since I had a crush on Lisa Simpson. Yes that's right, I can hear the homophobic start typing but I can tell you it's very natural, sort of.  
  
I spend the entire day searching for her, everytime I spotted her someone or something got in the way and when I got a clear view she was gone.  
Since I got some time I thought I tell about the "new" Lisa Simpson, she still has her hair style only longer, she wears boy's uniforms alot (I don't know why, but I think it might it haas something with the scar under her left eye that strech from above her right brow and ends under her left eye.)  
  
Infront of the school, I saw her standing by the statue. Taking a deep breath I began her way.  
  
I leave you hanging now, because this is a very privet moment.  
  
Thank you for reading.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
**************************************  
  
HOLY CRAP!! My longest fic yet, and it started as just a "I love Lisa simpson" fic for Sherri. Sorry the the ending but I can't think of a good ending, plus I really didn't plan for this to happen. 


	2. Lisa

Aqua city.  
Formerly Springfield, until my brother and his friends stopped the crimson gods ritial. I didn't tell him that I was the girl that the Bakemono No Kapyuutaa saved, I was the child that both Ralf and Martin wanted to sacurfice at the enterence of the Wing Yu Ching complex.  
  
I was the vessel for a lower class demon who has no name, I remember only following orders against my will because of that creature within me. I also remember the pain when Spookie's naginata came down upon my face, it may have destroyed the seal that bounded the demon within me but it also fused the damn thing into me.  
  
I can't blaim him, he was having a hard enough time dealing with with the tougher demons and the floor's head demon.  
I was found by Munce outside the main building, he took me to the hospital and even stayed untill until the doctors took me in.  
  
"It's the least I could do" he told me as he left, I wonder what was happening in this town but I had a feeling Bart and Spookie knew.  
When the smoke cleared, perverally, the entire city was in disrepair. Buildings were crumbling, streets torn up and people were badly injured.  
  
If it weren't for the Cyber Equipment Labs and their "generous" contrabution of computer systems and heavy funding.  
It only took two years to rebuild everything into this metropolis of computers and souls.  
It tears me up to know a peice of what's going on out there, at this moment the Obakemono No Kapyuutaa are digging into a horrid dark secret of C.E.L. that they should leave a lone.  
  
I've learned only a peice of it and already they've been after me for nearly half the year, I didn't want to berden Bart by telling him with my problems. He has his own already.  
  
------------------------------  
  
I left early in the morning, I found I perfer walking just before sunrise as there were less people out and I can think more clearly. Like how am I going to deal with this responsiblity of dealing with C.E.L.'s plans, I know I can't go at it alone and I won't bother my family with it.  
Buhda knows Maggie's disappearence was straighning enough on my parents, Bart became a little more with drawn from all of us. I nearly didn't knowdist the shadows darting along my path on the roof tops, I reached under my Gakuen Fuku jacket and felt my pair of nunchuku and a butterfly knife, if I needed them.  
I've learn to take care of myself quite well.  
  
Espaully when it comes to the left overs of the Crimson followers.  
  
Such as Ralf Wiggium.  
  
He'd been following me since the Wing Yu Ching complex went up in the pilar of light that distroyed the place, he'd been completly asorbed by whatever creature the followers gave him and now he's no more then a skinny, blue haired psychopath that's wrapped in bandages carrieing a pair of katars* (*Punch daggers.)  
  
But I feared him because his is more dangerous then I am and he might be more powerful then I am.  
  
Stopping brefly infront of a allyway I suddenly dashed into the darkness pulling out my nunchuku hoping that my tailers would follow me. I was right about them following me.  
  
There were about five of them, three were uniformed Crimson Followers that held botans ready to strike if I got out of hand.  
  
The other two were Ralf and Martin, both stood at diffrent ends of the ally in front of me, their arms crossed and a smug smile on both their faces. I can't runaway because they'd catch me in a second, I better play a little "the bunnie & the fox with them".  
  
"What do you want?" I tried to keep the fear out of my voice, so far I was doing quite well. Ralf chuckled insanly as he stepped foreward holding a katar up so the light would reflect off ot it, he stood a few feet away from me.  
  
"Dear Lisa" his creepy voice echoed around the ally, I stood my ground and ready into a stance. "Why don't you come back to the Crimson Followers?" Ralf's shine darkly, he was expecting blood this morning and would have killed me if Martin hadn't held him back.  
  
"Your sister has taken quite nicely to the demon we gave her" Martin said as his smerk grew wider, "quite nicely indeed."  
  
I acted like I was stunned, I wanted to find my baby sister but I knew these two were lying and quite badly. Call it a sixth sense but I can tell when some is kind of lying, espaully other Crimson Followers.  
  
"I don't believe you" I said, I want to "feel" out to see if I was right about them. "We're not lying, Lisa" Martin snapped as he scan me, some how I feel a tad dirty as he looked me over.  
  
"We're very serious" he snarled, "we pulled up to your sister and just took her."  
  
HA! He just slipped up!  
  
I moved quickly and ready my self I lunged foreward at Ralfand I buried my fist into his throat, he went reeling back and in the same moment I striked out with my nunchuku and nailed Martin in the left temple. The uniformed followers were so easy to take down I was stun to find the last one laying on the ground moaning in pain while clutching his head so quickly.  
I didn't want to stick around for ether Ralf or Martin to get up so I made a dash away from the allyway while I pocketed my weapons, that's what shoujo gakuen fuku* are good for. *(boy school uniform).  
  
I knew they were lying because Maggie disappeared on board an airplane a year ago, we were all there on that plane visiting my aunts in Arazona when a flight attendette came and told us that they couldn't find Maggie and a door was slightly open, Mom went insane and Dad sued the airline.  
None of us knew what happen but the fact she's gone.  
  
I made it to school a little early so there weren't many people around, I caught up with a few of my friends and walked around a little bit.  
Until I knowdist Alice was acting very strange, she was all nervous and her eyes were always darting around as if expecting something bad to happen. I decided to follow her, it lead me to the school's clock tower. She went in very quickly and acting if she was hiding something.  
  
My sixth sense was screaming at me that something is wrong here, but to leave now would be a death sentince. I slid closer to the entrence when I heard a conversation going on inside.  
  
"Why does he still breath?" A gruff voice said, "I gave you a order from the higher S.O.U.L. and you can't even do that! And you know I don't talourate failures."  
  
I heard a loud scream, I couldn't just stand around and do nothing so I burst in to find a chared body and a tall and very large man dressed in a brown suit that's a cross between a bussiness suit and a combat uniform and a kitsune noh mask, from what I can tell he's as bald as a que-ball.  
  
He laughed quitely as he faced me, I reached for my weapons but he whiped out his hand quickly and a wall of fire shot out and smashed against me hard, I went sailing into and through the door I came through.  
  
I thank Buhda for the demon fused within me or else I've would have been the hospital again, but for some reason I felt that this man knew that. He was holding back, and it was quite a bit too.  
I got up and hurried inside to find both the man and the body, which was Alica I assume, gone and the entire clock tower empty.  
  
I checked myself over and when I was sure enough that I was abile to pass myself off as a girl in a male's uniform that wasn't just nailed by enough fire to burn down the city I went on with the rest of the school day.  
  
Nothing truely eventful happened, I went from on class to another.  
  
I saw Ralf without his trademark "bandage" look but feared that he would attack me but he just walked by, he must had something on his mind.  
  
Outside at the statue a friend of mine, a young african-american girl named Juli, stopped me and talked to me for a moment.  
  
When she left I knowdist Sherri was heading towards me, I wonder what the serious face was for? 


	3. Ralf

Once my name was Rudolph Wiggium, or Ralph, or Ralf depending on what spelling you'd like.  
  
Once I had parents, I was happy and once I was human.  
  
That was until the Crimson Gods infused me with Guishodomito, one of their elite creatures at the Wing Yu Ching complex. My parents were killed in front of me, so my mind snapped and I became a drooling psychopath that I've typecasted as.  
  
After the death of the Akai me majin no kami (god of the red eye monster person) and the pilar of light that destroyed the seal I've regained some of my senses, I had no where to go, I was changed from the lovible chubby dumb kid to the lean psychotic monster thanks to Guishodomito's power and influnce on my body.  
  
I didn't want to be reconized by anyone so I fake an injury and wore bandages to hide in plain sight, after time it was more or less apart of my persona.  
  
I crashed where I can and I mugged people for food and some new clothes (and a change of bandags), Martin was also possesed by a elite demon, one named Potoshu or something, he's gotten chubbier then he was before (if that's possible) and his eyes has this distent look in them.  
  
He offered a place to stay for a little held of my services, I couldn't turn him down.  
  
Martin wanted to rebuild the Crimson Followers, I don't know why but I guess his taste of power drove him insane; he was always like that I guess.  
  
My duties included hunting down informents, muscling peple for info and other gangster-esque jobs.  
  
One might reject any type of ties to an cult orginizion that murders their parents in front of you, but I'm not one of them, I gotta live. And I live anyway I can.  
  
Even if it means helping the murderers.  
  
I've knowdist something is going down in Aqua city for a while now, it started seven monthes ago.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I ran after the idiot, he should have been spying on us when we were having a private meeting. My katar blades were itching for a little taste of blood. I manage to chase this guy through a empty parking lot into a abandoned open area shopping mall.  
  
Rounding the corner where the perp went I found him nearly over this chain link fence, I chuckled as I dashed foreward and executed my famious (or infamious) wall jumps (this is where I jump quickly from one wall to the other side at lightning speeds) and the second I'm over the fence something hits me so hard I went through the chain link fence.  
I crashed into a dumpster that shattered upon impacting with me and a chain link fence (which I "took" with me), before I past out I heard someone say "soul X".  
When I manage to get out of the hospital a week later I did a little foot work, no one has never heard of anything called "soul X", a few were funny and said they heard of a soul edge or a soul blazer and even solex.  
  
I looked between jobs for the Followers and I came up with that soul X was something C.E.L. had something to do with it. Not wanting to feel Martin's wrath by bringing the city's founders into the mix I dropped the search, but the damn thing would come back to bite me.  
  
I was walking home from school, Martin wanted to recrute Lisa Simpson into the followers and I tagged along. I saw her at school in the halls but I enoured her, I wasn't in the mood to have my throat closed again and I saw here talking to one of the twins, the non-slutty one, near the statue and them leaving together.  
  
I wondered if they were an item as I headed to my small apartment in the downtown area when I heard someone crying for help from inside this wearhouse. I peeked inside to find this large guy in this slop suit that ether wanted to be fancy or military but didn't do ether well, plus brown wasn't a good colour for it, he wore this noh mask that appeared like a fox.  
  
In front of him was this kid that was the normal geek out, shabby blue hair and large round glassese with brown eyes behind them, he wore a white shirt and black pants.  
  
"I didn't see anything man" the kid said, he was backing up into a steel pilar. I guess the kid gets bullied a lot because he moved very fast when a flaming ball came at him he dodged like there's no tomarrow.  
I figured enough is enough and I took the nearest thing, which was a steel rod, and made it into a make shift weapon.  
  
"Oi, why don't you pick on someone else for a change?" that kid dashed out past me so fast he was a blur, no matter, Mr. Slop-artist here was going to get a taste of the Wiggium charm.  
  
"My name's William Kane and I don't like people bullieing in my nabourhood" I was being funny as I strike a pose, this is very diffrent then when I act like Ralph.  
  
The man in the throw-together reached up and removed his mask, his face was that of a midle age man with a trimed gotee and a lot of anger.  
"Don't joke with me, boy" his voice, it sound so familer. "I know who you really are and what you do." with thouse words echoing in my head he vanished in a wave of black fire.  
I stood there pondering for a moment who he was and it came to me.  
  
"Mr. Simpson?!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Author's note: The William Kane joke is based upon a classic SNK character, just guess which one. 


	4. Homer

I was once a lazy employee, a lousy huspen and a horrid father.  
  
Once I was fully human, but of course of I none of those things any more.  
  
I'm a top employee of the C.E.L. energy research department, my wife and I work together here so there are no secrets at home between us (as for the boy you have to wonder) and I do the twice the work of a dead beat dad.  
  
I'm also part of a program called S.O.U.L. cross, I was taken into a lab when C.E.L. began to update their plants two years ago and I came out the person I am now. I weild a dark flame from the genetic enhancements that C.E.L. did and I can teleport from the knowlage of the Crimson Followers I stolen from them. Once in a while I get orders from S.O.U.L. Y, the most powerful person in the nation in terms of welth and energy.  
  
The rest of the time I keep an eye on the flow of electric and make sure no one start poking around C.E.L.'s little secrets. Plus I manage the level supply of doughnuts around the plant, so everything seems to be in order there.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I had just manage to lower the doughnut level to safety in sector 7-G when I was ordered to Marge's office. When I got there I found she was sitting there with her hair down and her expencive pink suit on, I would have take her there and now if it wasn't for the other two.  
Damn you Lenny and Carl.  
"I have urgent news from Y" I began to pay attention, "since Y is sick of waiting for S..O.U.L. X to be delivered, Y has given the go on the S.O.U.L.cross X project."  
I shouved my arms into the air and let out a wo-hoo! while Lenny and Carl high five each other, we've been waiting for the go ahead to create a new S.O.U.L. X insted of chasing down meaningless leads and dead ends to and fro.  
  
This also means we're getting closer to our goals, this planet won't know what hit it when the gate is opened. 


	5. Bart

When I first offically met Isamaru "Spookie" Sopukyugi I thought he was an alright guy for saving my butt when Milhouse bailed on me, later on during the whole Crimson Gods incadent we grew closer and closer.  
  
I began my "turn" because him, I kept a few hentai manga under my bed to replace my playdudes. I was replacing them anyway as the women in them were getting less and less attractive and more and more slutty plus the articals were a pain, even if I wanted to read one.  
But I getting off topic, I began to collect a few shounen-ai doujinshi. I enjoyed them more any porn I've seen.  
I was depressed and on the verge of suicide after Maggie's diappearence but Spookie pulled me out of it, I think he saves me more then I save him.  
  
We've went out on a date a few times and had fun, I really do care about him. He's been a big help to the obakemono no kapyuuta, I just he's ready for what's up on the herizon.  
  
After Milhouse told me about C.E.L.'s plans about finding this S.O.U.L. X I remembered that Okaa-san* and Otou-san** worked for C.E.L., infact Okaa-san was the CEO. (*Mother, **father.)  
I brought Spookie home with me and we hacked into the network, the truth was very shocking.  
S.O.U.L. X was a missing peice of a greater picture called the Choujin project, many years ago the goverment were experimenting with trans-dementional travel using human subjects as the gateways.  
  
This project was adandoned by the goverment but some how in recent years C.E.L.'s founders has gotten their hands on this data and created S.O.U.L., they only made two succussfull beings X and Y.  
  
One alone was powerful enough to open a small gate but both fused together can create a huge gate to any demention they wanted.  
  
We both sat there wondering what was so importent in another demention that these people were after? It was the Wing Yu Ching complex again.  
  
Spookie and I sat there quitely, the way they were going about this they were highly serious and from what we've read they're closing in on this S.O.U.L. X.  
  
There wasn't much we can do tonight so I made dinner, which I've gotten good at since nether Okaa-san or Otou-san were home to do, and Spookie found an old bottle of wine.  
  
After dinner we sat on the couch and watched a few old movies like Topper, the red house and key largo (which is a good movie), Spookie fell asleep and I carried him up to my room so he can sleep in a bed tonight.  
  
As I came back down stairs I wonder, are we going to make it out of this? 


	6. Maggie

I watch them all, playing my little game and acting upon my whims.  
  
They are so clueless, even now they're heading to C.E.L. research labs to stop me I am in complet controll of my destainy, and theres no one that can stop me.  
  
Years after faking my death I've controled them all, I watched them grive over me and then slowly forget about me.  
  
I don't care.  
  
I sit back, summon up Marge Simpson, as a show of blood coloured water appeared on the main floor and my servent, once my mother, showed herself and bowed. She told me everything is going as planned and then disappeared.  
  
I have very thing I ever wanted, everything.  
  
Except controll over those stupid rebels!  
  
But, I digriss.  
  
I chuckled as I lean back in my chair.  
  
There was nothing they can do now.  
------------------- ----  
A creature hovered above her, unseen and unfelt.  
  
It chuckled as Maggie thought she was in controll, it laughed at the thought of this cold shell was the reall Maggie.  
  
No, the real me is here.  
  
With it watching for the past three years as my family fell apart and this city get devopled by it's darkness. Bart and Spookie and the Obakemono no Kapyuutaa were trying to break into the building, the battle ahead is nothing compared to the real war.  
  
I they are up to it, because if she fuses with S.O.U.L. X then it'll be released.  
  
The Chojin will be released. 


	7. Final

Trans-script; smartline staring Angelica Brockmen.  
  
A young white haired woman sits at newsdesk shuffle some papers and then looks into the camera.  
  
Angelica: In the headlines tonight; peace talks break down between Northen Kastanstov and Southern Kastanstov and if nothing is done soon it'll be all out war between the country.  
  
Angelica: Also, the main C.E.L. Lab building has been destroyed in an earthquake that ripped through Aqua City this afternoon, while it is unknown what happened witnesses said they've seen a huge creature on the building top.  
  
Angelica: *Under her breath* Idiots.  
  
A picture of Angelica appear in the corner of the screen with the words "Angelica in trouble".  
  
Angelica: What the?! 


End file.
